


Half-God, Half-Devil

by parxsisburnixg



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bruises, Come Marking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hair-pulling, Horror Erotica, Inspired by Music, Light BDSM, Mild Blood, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxsisburnixg/pseuds/parxsisburnixg
Summary: A drabble involving Palpatine and a nameless female character. Lots of dubiousness but also a lot of pleasure. 18+
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Half-God, Half-Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Because really, who wouldn't want to fuck Palpatine? I was also listening to the song "Half-God, Half-Devil" by In This Moment, hence the reason for the title.

She hadn't expected the dreams to be so vivid, so nonchalant in their nature. She had experienced so much in so short a time, and as she lay there in her sheets of white silk, her body sank deeper, further into the mattress as if an invisible pressure lay on top of her. Her pelvis felt warm as she sank against the softness of the fabric. The air that blew in through the open windows brushed against her flesh. Her lips quivered in the dark, and with the breeze brushing against her exposed collarbone, she arched her back.

Dreams of an erotic nature followed her subconscious. Images of cold steel, flowing robes, and pale white flesh in faux lighting eclipsed her mind. She saw clear images of old hands brushing along her skin. As she lay there in bed, she pried her own legs open, lifted the shift of her nightgown and entered her canal with her own two fingers. The feeling was gentle, but she wanted more; she craved it, she yearned for it. The soft cut form of her fingernails scraped against her clitoris then, and she felt the nerve endings vibrate, growing wet and heightened with multiple sensations as they swarmed through her flesh.

Her lips were wet by the singular lap of her tongue, and as she ground her hand against herself, her labia grew thick with blood. And then she craved another force so deep, so taboo— a growing sexual dominance combined with the effluent of pleasure-pain, drowning in her body. As her dreams grew heightened, a new scene appeared in the back of her mind, rooted deep at her cerebral cortex.

-

The scene was one she had imagined since her younger years, but now, it was perfected. Where she stood now, she was within an office space. It was vacant, dark, with the hues of red upon its walls appearing almost black. Large black vases stood all around the room, and with the wide, towering window at the back of the office facing the whole of Coruscant, her heartbeat quickened as she stepped closer towards the glass. The city was alight with vehicles and towers, and the congestion of the traffic was great, blinding almost to those who stared outside. Everything was shaded and hardly anything was seen properly. She had assumed she was alone, but she felt something there with her. Or rather, she felt the eyes of someone peering from the dark. The eyes were on her nape and she could feel them watching her. 

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she saw a pair of glowing irises shining from the dark. Hues of a magnificent gold consumed her sight. She did not hear anything escaping the blackness, but rather, she saw how they glowed as they grew closer. She backed against the flat slate grey desk behind her, and in anticipation, crawled back onto its flat surface as a man escaped the shadows. It was a face chiseled and shaded by the aid of silver moonlight, and it was one seemingly Romanesque, dark, ancient. The lines on either side of his mouth were dark, and the dent in his chin was symbolic of that of a marble statue. His eyes were rather hypnotic, and though she was terrified to look at him, she did not break away her gaze. His hair was a placid white and his brows were grey. An elderly predator he seemed, but one she was enthralled by.

Once he reached her, no words were spoken. One hand descended on the back of her head and pulled her back to recline, to arch her neck. Licking his lips once, he lowered his mouth to her throat. An arrangement of crooked teeth dug deep into the softness of her flesh, and as she continued to dream, her labia grew wet, heavier with blood as she exclaimed in shock. His other hand tore at her bodice and released her swollen breasts from the hold of the silk nightgown. He scraped his teeth on her skin and roughly, bit hard enough to draw blood. Her nipples grew erect from the brutality, and as he removed his mouth from her, she eyed the red upon his lips. He seemed vampiric and beautiful, but nonetheless, to the naked eye, he was a creature, a purveyor of immoral desire. She felt a hunger growing within, and as she grew willing to his every move and whim, she was made to lie face down on his desk.

Both hands slowly slid down the sides of her body. The gentle curves were still hidden by the nightgown, but not for much longer. A vicious rip exposed her and the silk was in ruined, tattered pieces. The lips of her labia were exposed in the moonlight, and the shape of her ass transfixed his sight. His fingers pried her lips open as he knelt down. With a ruthless gnawing, he assaulted her honey-sweet folds. There, the blood from her neck combined with the dew of her canal. She whimpered as his fingers worked her clit. The sensations aroused her to the point where she was now a soft mess. In reality, the pressure grew.

Looking over her shoulder and down towards the cleft of her ass, she saw how his eyes connected with hers. _Devour me_ , she begged. _Devour my flesh and cannibalize me. I need your violence, your arousal. I wish for you to hurt me beyond all mortal comprehension. I need you to wound me._

\--

After he finished tasting her, it was her turn to sample him. Through the darkness, she worked him out of his robes. He was naked before her, and even in all his elderly form, the flesh was not as loose as she thought it would be. For his age, he was beautiful, slightly sculpted and yet not so. She slid onto her knees obediently and took him into her hand. His girth was well-rounded and his tip was velvet against her lips. One long, slow escape of her tongue managed to wet down the head. The slit held a drop of a white bead, one salty, succulent. Slowly, even as she managed to keep eye contact, she engulfed him into her mouth.

Her fingernails dug into his buttocks as she reeled him. She felt predatory in her own way, but it was the moan he let loose that aroused her further. Her fluid trickled down her pale thighs as she felt his head at the back of her throat, brushing her uvula. Tears flowed into her eyes. His hands worked into her hair and he guided her up and down, deep and so close. The essence of his sweat lingered on her tongue and the scent of his curls remained in her nostrils. Her pulse elevated as she saw a sheen of sweat progress on his chest. The hairs on his breast and shoulders were silver by moonlight, and as she worked him, sucked him, she saw how he wanted to hurt her. He grit his crooked teeth as she scraped his flesh.

With a rough lunge, he pulled her off of his cock and threw her down onto the desk behind her. Her back contacted the cold steel, and with her legs spread open, he approached her with his member angry and red; the head was swollen, almost blue, and as he gripped himself, he teased her slit with slow rubs. The essence of his cum rooted deep inside of his shaft. He wanted to ruin her, her virtue and her innocence. She appeared virginal on the outside, but when he'd take her, that was when he'd know if she was truly tightened. Lingering over her, he saw how the blood flowed out of her neck. The red stained his desk as he pressed his abdomen against hers. His tongue broke through her mouth and without warning, he plunged into her, stabbing her as a man would be by an enemy.

His girth filled her with deep pressure. She stretched around his length as he ground against her. Deeply, he thrust into her and the small feel of her canal clenched around him. Her womb was somersaulting inside her, and as he slowly picked up speed, her breasts moved up and down, circular in their motions as he claimed her. Her labia suckled him in and buried his girth, and with every time he pressed into her, his curls brushed her clitoris. Tears flooded her eyes once more. Patches of blue and purple formed on her areolas as he mouthed her. Once more, he bit her hard and drew more blood. Her canal slickened his cock as he began to pound her. His hand found her soft cheek, and as he brutalized her, his palm made bright, flashing red marks as he assaulted her soft flesh. Over and over again, he clapped her ass and marked her however he could.

One swift thrust— stars aligned in her eyes brighter than any she'd ever seen over the ecumenopolis.

Two hard pounds— her clit was on fire now with the sensations as he clawed the small organ, draining her of energy, suckling her blood out of her.

Everything with him was a game, and as she faded, her blood was conquered by the sensation that he was about to win. Those golden eyes pierced her as his hand raked through her hair roughly. Tears flowed down either side of her temples, and as she climaxed, he too was about to come. _Maul me_ , she cried, eyes closed with tears. _Hurt me, devour me, kill me. Contort me and abuse me, please._

As her words rang through his head, his efforts to orgasm were not in vain. He carried on for more than half an hour, and with one deep, guttural groan escaping him, he viciously bit her throat again, consuming whatever blood surfaced. His essence was hot and thick inside of her then, shooting straight and deep into her womb. The white thickness poured out of her hole as he removed himself. Her labia was torn from his brute thrusts but she cared not. She was stretched by him, marked by him, and his violence had been so beautiful.

\---

When she awoke from her dream, the sheets were ruined. Her silks were wet and she smelled the iron of her blood. Her hair was tangled among the finest Coruscant silks, and the embroidery was soiled. It seemed of blood, it smelled of his fluid. Her womb was now throbbing from pain and her breasts were gnarled with bruises. It had confirmed everything she had ever dreamed of, and now, now she would wait once more to see those eyes burning in the dark.


End file.
